A conventional clip such, as a clothespin or an alligator clip, comprises a pair of linear jaw pieces each of which lies on either side of a pivot member. The jaw pieces are arranged so that they contact the pivot at their midpoints. One end of the jaw pieces is fashioned into a gripping portion to hold a workpiece. A spring mechanism forces the gripping portion of the jaw pieces together on one side of the pivot member.
Although this conventional construction is simple and rugged, it is somewhat difficult to assemble and requires that the user orient the clip so that the gripping portion of the jaw pieces faces the workpiece before pressure is applied to open the jaws.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip which does not require a particular orientation to the workpiece before being opened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip which is easy to assemble.